My Biggest Mistake
by x.X.Earthfire.X.x
Summary: Hey Kagome! Check out my new grill! Blink. What.Did.You.Do? My biggest mistake: I took him to the mall, and I left him alone. Slight InuKag. Warning: Inuyasha is waay OOC.


**Summary – "Hey, Kagome! Check out my new grill!" Blink. "What. Did. You. Do!" My biggest mistake: I took him to the mall, and I left him alone. Slight InuKag.Inuyasha is waaay OOC.

* * *

**

_Kagome's POV_

"I don't understand why we have to go to this stupid 'mall' anyway," Inuyasha griped. "We should be going after Naraku, not taking little side trips."

"Well, _I_ haven't been to the mall in ages, and I need some new clothes," I told him.

"What for?" he spat back at me. "You wear the same thing everyday."

I resisted the undying urge to 'sit' him right in front of all these people.

"You wouldn't understand. And since I can't go anywhere in _my_ era without _you_ coming back to get me, I have no choice but to drag you along," I said.

"Feh."

"Oh, come on, you might like it!"

"I doubt it."

I glared and clenched my fists. "Inuyasha, si- oh, never mind."

Inuyasha turned up his nose and smirked at that. He loved that I was unable to sit him.

I rolled my eyes and ignored his antics. He was so childish sometimes.

But soon the mall came into view, and I saw Inuyasha tense up.

"Finally! It took us like 45 minutes just to walk here!" he complained.

Yes, we walked. My bike was back in the Feudal Era and my mom was at work, so there were no other options. Plus, the mall's not that far once you get into town.

"Walking will help you burn off all those cups of ramen that you ate," I pointed out.

"Feh. I only ate seven," Inuyasha muttered.

I sighed. He was just so impossible.

"Alright, but just remember, the weapons store is off limits and you _do not_ attack the cash registers or the people behind them. Got it?"

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. But that old lady had it coming!"

I smiled to myself. "I'm sure she did."

We approached the front door. Everything seemed to be going well.

Inside, I could see Inuyasha's nose twitching and the faint movements of ears underneath his hat. I insisted that he wear normal citizens' clothes, although he naturally protested. Any minute the complaints would begin again.

"Everything smells so weird here," he commented, tilting his head up and sniffing the air.

"You get used to it," I assured him. "And don't sniff the air; it doesn't look normal."

Inuyasha feh'd for the third time that day. "Thanks, mom," he said sarcastically.

I shook my head and told him to just use his eyes for the time being. I really regret saying that, because as soon as I closed my mouth we passed Victoria's Secret. And man, was Inuyasha using his eyes.

"Kuso," I swore to myself.

"I wanna go in _that_ store!" Inuyasha said, pointing to the evil pink shop that was Victoria's Secret.

"No way!" I said, attempting to drag him off. "You've been hanging out with Miroku too much!"

"What gives you that idea?" Inuyasha asked dazedly, his eyes still fixed. I was trying to pull him away, but failed miserably.

"Keep staring and I'll never bring you back here again!" I threatened. "Next time I'll bring Sango…or Miroku!"

"Even _you're_ not that stupid, wench," Inuyasha said, pulling his eyes and body away from his entertainment.

"Don't call me that," I said, ignoring him. "I need to get some new clothes, and if you don't want to come, that's fine with me. But you have to promise to behave yourself and _stay away_ from that store."

"And the weapons?" he asked.

"Especially the weapons," I said. "I won't be long. Meet me at that picture booth in an hour." I pointed to the picture booth, and then handed him some money from my purse.

"How is an hour 'not long'?" he complained, but took the cash anyway.

I shook my head and walked in to the Deb store.

Inuyasha stood there pathetically for a few seconds, but did actually saunter off some where after a while. I was afraid of what I was getting myself into.

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

Stupid wench, getting me into this. Stupid mall. Stupid pink store. Stupid Miroku, poisoning my mind like that. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

I think I'm crazy.

Pffft, no, of course not. I'm perfectly sane! It's Kagome who's crazy! She can shop for clothes anytime she wants when she's home and not to mention there's bound to be clothes in the Feudal Era, but no, she just _had_ to drag me along. But she _did_ say something about it being a school day and her friends wouldn't be with her. I guess that's why she wore something other than her school uniform today.

Maybe she just brought me for company. But why would she bring me for company when she was just going to go into that store by herself? And she knows very well that I like to be alone! Ugh, all of this thinking is making my head spin.

When was the last time I thought hard like this?

I wonder what Sango, Shippo, and the monk are doing.

I wonder where Naraku is and what he's planning.

I wonder if Kikyo would be mad if I bought a voodoo doll that looked like her and stabbed it with needles. Hmmm…that would make anybody mad. Maybe I'll just lie and say that it's Kagome because she took me to the mall. Chya, that would make her sit me so long that pieces of my body would start to wither and fall off. Heh, that's a funny mental image.

Wow, I'm having destructive thoughts today. It's the boredom. Yeah, definitely the boredo – ooh, shiny!

Yes, something shiny just fell to the floor out of some old lady's bag and she didn't notice it! Ha, ha, jackpot!

I walked over and picked it up.

It had a big GOLD written across it…and it had lots of gold stuff on it, too. I saw a little logo at the bottom and 'Master Card' written in blue and then there were a bunch of numbers on it.

It didn't look edible.

But man was it SHINY!

So naturally, I kept it.

I looked up and one of the shops caught my eye with its big letters and bright lights. The majestic store of LIDS graced my sight at that moment, and I dazedly entered the shop.

Kagome told me before that it was better that I didn't know any of the slang that she and her friends used. Now it would be the death of me, because I could tell that something was wrong immediately. I had never seen so many lids (you know, the kind that went on bowls and cups?) that looked an awful lot like hats.

"Yo, wassup my albino friend!" said a foreign looking man with slurred speech. He had baggy pants that looked like they were hanging off of his knees with a huge shirt over top. He had tons of shiny gold around his neck which Kagome often referred to as 'the bling-bling'. "Tell me, what can I do ya for?" he asked me.

I blinked. "Umm…just looking," I said. I had heard Kagome say that enough times so that I didn't sound like an idiot.

The foreign guy bobbed his head up and down before jumping over the counter and tripping over his pants and landing ungracefully on the floor. "I'm o-kizzay!" he yelled out.

I ignored him and started walking through rows and rows of the hats, observing each of them. Bored again.

I yawned after a while and made my way toward the exit before that hyper foreign guy suddenly appeared in front of me again and started talking. Again!

"You are not from around here, are you?" he asked.

"Not really," I said.

"I thought so! Let me tell you a little something that might help you out." He leaned toward me, so I leaned back.

"You wear your hat like this." He took the edge of my hat between his forefingers and lifted it up slightly so that it felt like it was just barely sitting on the top of my head.

"Ya, that be good," he said.

"Uh, thanks?" I said uncertainly. I wasn't sure if I should be thankful or not.

"No problem, and I have been thinking. What if I take you and show you what the male population wears around here?"

"I don't know," I said. "My girlfriend is going to be coming back soon." Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND! Where the heck did that come from? Weird. I will never speak, no, not even _think_ of this moment ever again.

"It will not take longer than half-hour!" the guy said. "And your friend who is girl, she will like this!"

I don't know why I agreed to it, but I did, and the guy was so ecstatic that he literally grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and drug me off with him to I wasn't sure where. All I know is that when I got back, Kagome got the shock of her life.

* * *

_Kagome's POV_

Finally, some new clothes! I can't wait wear these instead of my school uniform when I go to the Feudal Era. That's part of the reason I came here today, and thankfully Inuyasha didn't come and bug me like I thought he would. But somehow, that made me worry.

I had been to a couple different stores afterwards, and now I had a pretty long walk to the place where I'd said that I'd meet Inuyasha. I sighed at the weight of my bags in my hands. That's just great; a long, long walk. Oy vey.

"Yo, Kagome!" shouted a loud, familiar voice behind me.

I spun around, panicked, only to find that it was Inuyasha.

I let out a sigh of relief, thankful that it had not been Hojo or anyone else I would know.

Wait…did Inuyasha just say "Yo"?

Something was so wrong.

I had just scratched the surface with that one.

Standing in front of me was only what I could describe as 'Teh Gangsta Inuyasha', and there was another guy just like him.

He wore a long sleeveless red shirt that could possibly reach his knees (and exposed his biceps :) and long black pants with multiple silver chains and a skull at the bottom.

Around his neck was, along with a golden rosary (I gasped at that), was what looked like a giant clock on a gold chain. And it was ticking!

His hat was in that weird fashion that all the guys are wearing when they're outside of school, along with black sunglasses, a diamond studded watch, and what surprised me the most, one of his ears poked out from the end of the hat with two earrings in it!

"Hey Kagome! Check out my new grill!" he said to me, grinning broadly.

My jaw dropped as I saw the gold and diamond studded braces glimmering in the mall's cheap lighting.

I couldn't stop blinking.

"What. Did. You. DO!" I shrieked. "How did you get all that money? Why the heck did you buy that? How are we going to get out of here with you looking like that? I can't believe this! I leave you alone for ONE HOUR and you get a total makeover!"

I turned from Inuyasha to the other guy who looked kind of foreign. "Is this you're fault?"

Both guys, who had wilted from my yelling (I'm surprised that it didn't attract as much attention as I thought it would), pointed simultaneously at each other.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I have to get back to work!" the foreign guy said.

Inuyasha glared poisonous daggers at the guy, his left eyebrow twitching with obvious unventilated anger.

The guy shrank away as the hanyou gave him that 'I'll get you' sign by pointing two fingers at his eyes and then pointing them at the guy.

"Where do you even _buy_ something like this?" I asked, though not as angry as I was two minutes ago.

"Elliot knows some people," Inuyasha said meekly. Elliot? That guy didn't look like an Elliot.

I smiled.

"Come on, we should go," I said.

"Thank you!" Inuyasha said exuberantly. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment!"

I shook my head at his antics.

Walking home, Inuyasha offered to take a few of my bags, which he opted to throw over his shoulder with his hand positioned in such a way that is looked like he was hiding something.

Part of his forelock covered that same spot, and being the curious person that I was, I attempted to move his hand.

Inuyasha looked surprised and a little scared at my gesture and slowly removed his hand. "What's this?" I saw a bit of red beneath his hair, so I brushed it away, and gasped.

On his shoulder was a tattoo in the shape of a heart with 'Kags' written in the middle.

"Uhh, I meant to tell you about that," Inuyasha said sheepishly.

I blushed. "Is…is it real?"

He nodded.

"We don't have a tattoo parlor in the mall, though," I thought aloud.

Inuyasha bit his lip. "Well, we do now."

Back in the Feudal Era, I could tell that he was thankful for the sleeves on his haori.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I'm not that well educated in the gangsta department, so if I got anything wrong with his clothes or the grill thing, please let me know. And I also want to know if I offended anyone with my continuous use of 'that foreign guy'. If so, I'm sorry. **

**Please review!**


End file.
